Problem: A pet rescue has $87$ animals. $41$ of the animals are dogs and $32$ are cats. The rest of the animals are rabbits. How many rabbits does the pet rescue have?
Answer: The pet rescue has $87}$ animals. ${41}$ animals were dogs. $87$ $41$ $?$ Total animals in the pet rescue Dogs Cats and rabbits $87}-{41}={46}$ There are ${46}$ cats and rabbits. ${32}$ of the animals were cats. $46$ $32$ $?$ Cats and rabbits combined Cats Rabbits ${46}-{32}={14}$ There were ${14}$ rabbits.